This proposal seeks continued and increased support for graduate training in genetics and genomics in the Duke University Program in Genetics and Genomics, a unique degree granting program which currently encompasses 102 faculty and 82 students and serves as bridge between basic and clinical departments in the School of Medicine and the College of Arts and Sciences. This includes faculty and students in the Departments of Biochemistry, Cell Biology, Immunology, Medicine, Microbiology and Molecular Genetics (MGM), Pathology, Pediatrics, Pharmacology and Cancer Biology, and Radiation Oncology in the Medical Center and from the department of Biology and Chemistry in the School of Arts and Sciences. Research interests span traditional and molecular genetics, model systems (bacteria, yeast, drosophila, nematode, and zebra fish), plant biology, human genetics, developmental biology, population genetics and genome sciences. Students apply directly to the program, most from undergraduate programs in the biological or physical sciences. During their first year, students attend courses, rotate in labs and meet with the first year advisory committee. At the conclusion of the first year, students choose a lab and thesis advisor, and ultimately receive their degree via the program or host department. Duke University established the Institute for Genome Sciences and Policy (IGSP) in 2002 and close links have been forged between the genetics training program and both the IGSP and its Director, Hunt Willard. The genetics program has been expanded to include both genome sciences in a joint program that is now called the Duke University Program in Genetics and Genomics (UPGG). The program is administered by the Director (Joe Heitman), Co-director (Doug Marchuk), Director of Graduate Studies (Mohamed Noor), Admissions Director (Mike Hauser), IGSP Director (Hunt Willard), and the Executive Committee. Currently the NIH provides support for 10 new students per year and Duke University via the Deans support five new students per year. Here we seek to expand the NIH supported portion of the training grant to a total of 12 new students per year. RELEVANCE: